The Girls at Camp Green Lake
by loviedove
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! A girls camp is shut down and all the girls will be sent to Camp Green Lake. What will happen when a group of friends get mixed up with our favorite D-tent boys. Some humor, romance and some action and adventure coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Holes fic so be nice! I know this story isn't much different then the other ones where a girl comes to camp but my friends insist I do this. They were going on and on, on how I should do a Holes fic on all of us going to CGL. Of course I don't know why they couldn't do it myself but oh well! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or anything that was in the book/movie.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
The seven girls sat anxiously in the bus driving to Camp Green Lake. They were coming from a camp of they're own for juvenile delinquent girls. It was more like a correctional facility but either way it went bankrupt and now all the girls at the facility are going to Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Oh my god! Look at all those holes!" said Anna staring out the window. All the girls looked at the direction Anna was talking about and then realized they could look out their own window to see. There were holes everywhere. They stared with amazement. About ten minutes later they stopped. There was a line of buses filled with girls who were crowded up against the window trying to see out side. They saw boys piling out of tents.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake!" said the bus driver. The bus doors opened and a short man with a nose covered in suntan lotion walked in.  
  
"Hello girls and welcome to Camp Green Lake! I'm your councilor, Mr. Pandancski! You will be in tent D2 now when I say you're name please step out of the bus." He said. He stepped off the bus and started yelling the girls names by alphabetical order.  
  
"Chan, Jillian!"  
  
A girl with straight black hair that went down to her waist walked off. She had hazel eyes with glasses and was about 5'3. Her teeth were perfectly straight since she just got her braces off. She was Chinese but you couldn't really tell. She had a pink tank top on, a short denim skirt, and a pair of black flip-flops. She stood next to Pandancski.  
  
"Englund, Anna!"  
  
A very skinny girl about 5'1 walked out and went to stand next to Jillian. She had curly/wavy bright red hair (think John Stevans hair from American Idol). She also had hazel eyes and had freckles. She had a red shirt on covered with a denim jacket, a pair of light blue jeans and black converse All-Stars on covered with writing.  
  
"Gegg, Weslee!"  
  
She came out and looked around first and then went and sat on the ground next to Anna, against the bus. She was about 5'5 and had waist length blonde wavy hair that was always put in a pony tail. One of her eyes was blue and the other was hazel. She had an Astros softball uniform on, baggy basketball shorts, and a pair of black Vans.  
  
"Henrickson, Hannah!"  
  
She came out and sat next to Weslee. She was about 5'9 and had straight blonde that reached a little past her shoulders. She had brownish/bluish eyes. She had on a pink shirt that said "Sugar & Spice maybe even nice", a pair of light blue capris, and a pair of white Vans.  
  
"Lucich, Danielle!"  
  
"It's Dani!" She yelled as she fell out of the bus onto the ground. She rolled onto her back and started laughing hysterically. The guys stared at her while the girls just rolled their eyes.  
  
"That's so Dani." Hannah said. Dani was still laughing as she got up and started talking to Anna and Jillian. She was about 5'3 and had shoulder length dark brown wavy hair that had copper highlights. She had pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were green with some blue in it. She wore a black shirt that said "Why do cats have nine lives and I don't even get on", a pair of dark blue jeans, and some adidas.  
  
"Nelson, Jordan!"  
  
She got off and started talking to Anna, Jillian, and Dani. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a white shirt with a horse on it, the same pants as Dani, and white Vans. She was about 5'1.  
  
"And last but not least, Reffkin, Roseanne!" No one came off. "Reffkin, Roseanne!" he yelled again.  
  
"Rosie!" All the girls yelled at the same time. Rosie came off. She was about 5'2 and had long wavy auburn hair. Her eyes were hazel. She was wearing an orange striped shirt, pair of turquoise pants that looked like pajamas, and a pair of pink loafers.  
  
"Girls fallow me to your tent. You will dig one hole a day. Five feet high and five feet in diameter." He started pointing out where everything was but the only girl that was listening was Rosie. They were all starting to talk to each other except for Dani who started singing random Simple Plan songs.  
  
"And this is your tent." He said, stopping. Rosie stopped but was the only one who knew they stopped. They all bumped into each and they all fell down, except for Rosie and Pandancski. They all went into hysterics. "Girls! Please! Calm down! You're stuff are already in the tent. Now I would like to introduce you to your brother tent, D-tent. Please fallow me." They all got up and fallowed him to D-tent. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!** Did you like?! I'll bring in the boys later in another chapter. Warning! Caveman will not be in it! None of us wanted him in it and Zero will come later. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter2

Hey! Okay I made a mistake and Hannah just pointed it out to me. In the first said Hannah's eyes were hazel and then I took a good look at it and saw that they were blue so now her eyes are blue. Sorry Hannah! Okay, hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Holes characters. They only characters I own are Dani, Weslee, Anna, Jillian, Rosie, Hannah, and Jordan which I don't really own they own them so I really only own Dani cuz that ME!!!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Pandancski led them to a different tent with a D over the door. They all walked in. There were 6 guys sitting on cots talking.  
  
"Boys!" They all stopped and looked at him. "I would like to introduce you to the girls in D2. This is Rosie, Anna, Jordan, Dani, Jillian, Hannah, and Weslee." He said as he pointed to each one. They all waved when they were pointed at. "Girls. These are the boys. Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, and Brian." He pointed to each one (I'm not going to explain what they look like because you already know)  
  
"No. I'm X-ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, and Twitch." X-ray said pointing to each one.  
  
"They all have their own little nicknames but I like to call them by the name's their parents gave them." He told the girls and he left. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Were you guys not listening?" asked a really annoyed Rosie. "Pandancski said there was a Rec. room back there so, obviously, that's what they do for fun!" Dani started to leave.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Squid. "Do you not like us or something?" he said jokingly. Dani stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'm going back to the tent. It's hot and I want to get into some shorts." She said.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" yelled Jillian while following.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" yelled Anna. One by one they left, leaving Rosie standing there in front of the boys.  
  
"Why do all of you guys have to help Dani get into some shorts?! Are you some perverted freaks or something!" she yelled after them. She looked back at the boys who were just staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "I'll being going with them." She said and followed them.  
  
When they got back to the tent, there was a man standing there waiting for them.  
  
"You the girls from tent D2?" he asked. They all nodded. "Good. I'm Mr. Sir. You will use that name whenever revering to me. I'm sure Pandancski has already gone over how deep the holes will be. I'm going to keep this brief since I need to tell this to the other tent before dinner. Look out for rattlesnakes, yellow-spotted lizards, all that good stuff. Go change into you're uniforms that are already in you're tent. Dinner is in an hour." He left. The girls went into the tent and rushed around to get a cot.  
  
"Hey Anna! It's going to look like you have no hair. The jumpsuits and your hair is almost the exact color!" Weslee yelled. All the girls laughed except for Anna. She was always really sensitive about her hair.  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Anna said sarcastically. Just then the dinner bell rang. They followed Rosie to the Mess Hall since she was the only one who knew where it was.  
  
"Ewwwww! What is this stuff!" Anna said after getting her food.  
  
"Hey! D2! Over her!" X-ray yelled, waving them over.  
  
"It looks like gloop to me!" Dani said to Anna as they sat down with the boys. There were two tables pushed together so it wouldn't be so crowded.  
  
"Hey chica. Is that even a word?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Man, of course it's a word. Or else she wouldn't even be using it." Zigzag said.  
  
"Actually I don't know if it is I just like the sound of it." Dani said. The rest of dinner went pretty much like that. Mindless babble. (I like that statement!) They soon went back to there tent.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Jillian whined.  
  
"Let's talk about what we miss most about home." Jordan suggested.  
  
"I miss softball!" yelled Weslee.  
  
"I miss Adam!" said Hannah. They all just rolled their eyes.  
  
"You never even met him, so how can you miss him?" asked Anna. Hannah just shrugged.  
  
"What about you Dani?" Jordan asked. They all looked over at her. She was already asleep. They all laughed.  
  
"Geez, she must be tired." Rosie said. She lanced at her watch. "It's only six."  
  
"Figures." Hannah said rolling her eyes. "Let's go over to the boy's cabin. We can talk to them and not wake Dani up."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, did you like it! I hope you did. I know that right now it's kind of pointless but it'll start to get more interesting. Anyways, I need some help on getting couples. All of my friends are fighting over who gets who and need some ideas. I particularly don't care which guy I get. So you guys can vote. Remember, Zero comes in later and stay away from Weslee, Rosie, X- ray, and Armpit. Okay read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Thanks to all my reviewers who gave me GOOD reviews and even those who didn't. *glares at DevilishCritic*  
  
Kirjava Deamon: I don't really know how it's spelled so I just took a guess. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Tidus'luver99: I'm glad you like! Here's the update!  
  
Agent DragonEyes: thanks! I already know who Armpit's going to end up with but I might do that! I don't really like Caveman either and Jordan paid me $20 to put her and Zero together but I might not put them together, even though I already spent the money. *puts on nervous smile* hehe. I'll be sure to watch out for those spelling mistakes in future chapters. Glad you like it!  
  
DevilishCritic: if you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. First of all, I didn't know she already had the title and besides some great movies and books have the same titles as others. Second, I never said that they were beautiful. I say about 3 of us aren't very pretty. I'm not going to say who or else my friends will be mad at me. Or at least the one's who I said weren't that pretty. None of them are sluts. I'm just saying how we truly are together. And besides this wasn't my idea. My friends bribed me with gum and caramels to do this because I love those. Of course I won't be able to eat them after Tuesday.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers again. My friends say hi! Friends: Hi!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
They went to D-tent. When they went inside, the boys just stared at them like they were insane.  
  
"Where's Dani?" Twitch said finally breaking the silence. The girls just stared at him watching him twitch. They thought it was amusing.  
  
"She's sleeping." Anna said simply. All the guys looked at her surprised.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Armpit asked. Anna shook her head. "Dang! That girl must be nuts! It's only around six!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's her. She falls asleep early and wakes up early." Hannah said. As soon as she said that, they all heard a scream .The girls all knew it was Dani. Before they had time to react, Weslee was gone. All of them went running out into D2.  
  
When they got to the tent, Weslee had her arms around Dani and Dani was crying into her chest, on Dani's cot.  
  
"What happened?" Squid asked as he ran in.  
  
"Nothing. She just needs to be alone right now." Weslee said.  
  
"Okay then. Goodnight." X-ray said, starting to walk out but the rest of the guys hesitated. "Come on!" They all walked out.  
  
"Was it her dream?" asked Jillian. Weslee nodded. Dani had stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. Weslee laid Dani back in her cot and went to sit on her own cot. "I'm going to go fill my canteen." Jillian said as she got up and left. She went over to where the water was and started filling her canteen.  
  
"Hey Jillian! Is Dani okay?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Zigzag being followed by Magnet.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine. She fell back asleep. She'll forget about it in the morning."  
  
What happened anyways?"  
  
"She had a dream that she has every now and then."  
  
"What's it about?" Magnet asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. None of us do the. The only person who knows is Weslee. They tell each other everything. Their really close."  
  
"We could see that. Okay. G'night chica!" He called as he walked back to the tent.  
  
Yeah. G'night Jillian." Zigzag said before fallowing Magnet.  
  
"Goodnight!" She called after them. She finished filling her canteen and headed back to her tent. The girls talked for awhile, keeping their voices down because of Dani. Soon they went to sleep.  
  
The next day, they woke up at the sound of a horn. "Hey, where's Dani?" Hannah asked.  
  
"She's still asleep." Weslee said while getting changed. The girls looked at her as if she had a second head. She looked up at them. "What?"  
  
"Do realize what you just said?" Rosie asked. Weslee just stared at her. "Dani's still asleep! No how often is it that she doesn't wake up before 4 in the morning?" (it's true! I'm up at around 4 in weekdays!)  
  
"I'm awake. I just didn't want to get up." Dani said opening her eyes. She stretched and yawned. "So what's for breakfast?" All the girls started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're so random!" Hannah said after calming down. Dani rolled her eyes.  
  
They all got dressed and went outside to get their shovels at the "Library." The boys came out of the tent dragging their feet, half awake. The girls laughed at them.  
  
"Man, how you guys be so awake?" Armpit asked as the walked up to them.  
  
"I'm not sure. We've always been like that." Jordan told them. They got their shovels and fallowed the guys to the spot where they would dig.  
  
"If you guys need help, just ask one us. I'm sure we would all like to help, right guys?" X-ray said. All the guys looked at him like he was crazy. X-ray glared at them. "Yeah sure." They all mumbled and started digging.  
  
"I love digging. I dug a really big hole in my backyard. You should have seen how mad my parents were." Anna said as she started digging. (It's true, after she saw Holes, she dug a hole in her backyard. I went over to her house after she finished it. I seriously don't know how see did it!)  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not going to like digging everyday." Squid said. The only person who really needed help was Jordan who was helped by X-ray since no one else would help her. After awhile of digging, the water truck came by.  
  
"Water truck!" X-ray yelled. The all scrambled out of their holes. Rosie got to the water truck first only to be pulled to the end of the line by X- ray.  
  
"What's your problem?!" Rosie yelled. She pulled her arm out of his grip and went back to were she was standing just to be pulled back again.  
  
"That's my spot." X-ray said coolly. "Go to the end of the line."  
  
"Yeah well I was here first!"  
  
"Rosie just go to the back of the line." Jillian pleaded.  
  
"We have an order and you're in my spot!" X-ray was getting impatient.  
  
"Rosie, just get in front of me." Dani said who was behind Twitch. Rosie glared at X-ray and walked to where Dani was and got in front of her and behind Twitch. After they got their water they started digging again. After awhile, Jillian stopped to take a break and sat in the edge of her 2 foot hole. She looked around and saw how much farther everyone was on their hole. She looked down at her hands the were starting to ache terribly and saw that they were all blistered up and bleeding.  
  
"Weslee! What should I do about these blisters?" Jillian called to Weslee. Everyone stopped and looked at Jillian. Weslee got out of her hole and went over to Jillian's to look at her hands.  
  
"Poor some water on them so they won't get infected." She looked at Jillian's canteen. It was already empty. "Why did you drink all of your water already smart one?" Jillian looked at the canteen and smiled at Weslee.  
  
"I didn't know it was empty." Weslee just rolled her eyes. She went and got her water and sat down next Jillian.  
  
"Use mine. I haven't drunken a lot." She gave Jillian the canteen. Jillian poured over her hands and scrunched up her face at the pain. "Thanks Weslee." She said as Weslee got up taking her canteen. "No problem." She started digging in her hole again.  
  
"Hey chica!" Jillian looked up and saw Magnet towering over her. "You might wanna wear some gloves. You can use mine." He tossed her his gloves. "Nasty blisters." He walked back over to his hole.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
The water truck arrived a little bit after that. This time with lunch which was good because the girls were starved except for Dani who was the only one who ate the breakfast that consisted of tortilla dipped in honey. She would eat anything. The girls joked that she could beat Fearfactor with ease.  
  
Dani got her lunch and went and sat at her hole. She looked at her sandwich and looked with disgusted with it. "Hey Mom!" Pandanski looked over at her. "What's in the sandwich?"  
  
"Bologna, cheese and mayonnaise." He said in a fake happy tone. He started to walk away.  
  
"Can I have another apple instead of the sandwich?"  
  
"No!" he called from inside the truck and drove off.  
  
"Why don't you want your sandwich?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw it was Zigzag. He sat down in her hole with her.  
  
"Well for one thing, I'm a vegetarian so I can't eat the bologna. Second, I'm lactose-in-tolerant (sp?), so I can't eat the cheese. And thirdly, the one thing in the world that I WON'T eat is mayo." She said.  
  
"I'll trade you. My apple for your sandwich."  
  
"Done." She said while handing him the sandwich while he handed her the apple.  
  
After they all finished lunch, they started digging again. One by one they all started finished digging and headed back to the camp. The last people back were Anna and Hannah because Hannah waited for Anna to finish.  
  
The girls were hanging out in the tent. Then Anna walked in, in just a towel with her hair soaking. The girls stared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Anna, I knew you were open with your body but I didn't know you THAT open!" Jordan said. All the guys laughed.  
  
"I don't get it." Anna said.  
  
"You used the shower stalls that the guys used didn't you?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Why would I when there's a girl'stall right around the corner?"  
  
"There's a girl's stall?!" all the girls yelled at the same time.  
  
"Why wouldn't there be?" Anna was starting to crack up by now. All the girls rushed out of the tent with a towel and a change of clothes, leaving Anna alone in the tent.  
  
The girls finish their showers and changed in time for the dinner bell. They went and ate their dinner if you could call it that, went back to the camp, and fell asleep early. !*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Sorry I was kind of rushing the end. It'd really late. So that's it for now. I already know all the pairings but I'm probably not going to start anything until chapter 4 or 5. if you wanna no the pairings just email me at chillybilly6@yahoo.com. I'm not going to post them since I know some people like to be surprise. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I GOT BRACES!!!!!!!!!!! I think I'm going to cry! Anyways, I thought since I was here at home instead of at school (HATE SCHOOL!) that I would update! So here it is!  
  
First and for most, I must apologize to DevilishCritic. Every one has a right to state what they want to in reviews and I knew that, I just didn't really realize it. So I have to say: I'm sorry. And I would like to say thank you to Texas Volcano for making me realize that.  
  
Second, I changed the title. To tell you the truth, with the first title, I was having a mind blank so I just put title down. If someone else used this title,let me know and I will change it.  
  
Third, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
Nosilla: That's funny about your math teacher! I should do that to Anna, she's really sensitive about her red hair. I'll be sure to look out for those mistakes.  
  
Red-chica: I'm glad you like it! I read your fic and I think it's really good! I think I might have reviewed.  
  
Agent DragonEyes: Sorry bout that! Since I already spent her money, I have to put them together! I'll give him to you after the fic though!  
  
Tidus'luver99: Thanks!  
  
kela-THE DRAGON SLAYER: Thanks! A lot of people think that they should be together!  
  
picky: I'll pay more attention to my words! I'm glad you like it and that Dani is your favorite character! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Holes!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" everyone bolted up in their bed. Dani was standing in the middle of the tent smiling at them. They all glared at her. "What?"  
  
"Why did you wake us up? I was having a good dream!" Jillian yelled at her.  
  
"Well, since you obviously you didn't notice, but, Mom's here." She said. They all looked at the opening of the tent and standing there was Pendanski.  
  
"Good morning ladies!" he said. "All of D tent will not be digging today." He started out the tent.  
  
"Wait!" he stopped, turned around and looked at Anna. "Why are we not digging when we're not D tent?"  
  
"Because you're D2 and that's part of D tent. And if you're going to ask why you're not digging, it's because someone new is coming and he's staying in D tent." He walked out before anyone else could say anything.  
  
"A new guy. Interesting. I wonder if this guys actually hot." Jordan said.  
  
"You don't find any of the guys hot?!" Hannah asked looking astonished. "I mean we all find at least one of the guys hot!" Dani looked over at the opening of the tent and saw the guys. She elbowed Weslee, who was right next to her. Weslee looked at her and Dani nodded toward the door. Weslee looked and tried to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Hey Hannah! Who's your prince-charming?" Rosie asked, noticing the boys also. "You tell us, we'll tell you."  
  
"Why do you care?" Hannah asked. Rosie shrugged. "Fine! The guy I like is Squid! You happy?" She was yelling this. All the girls burst out laughing. They all knew the guys were there and Hannah was the only person who didn't. "What is so..." she turned around and saw the guys and turned the darkest shade of red any of the girls had ever seen. The guys started laughing also except Squid, who was also starting to turn slightly pink.  
  
Hannah eyes were starting to well up with tears. She ran out of the tent through the guys that had maid room for her to run through. Dani saw that and started after her only to be grabbed by Squid.  
  
"Let me go after her." He said. She looked Hannah really quickly, who was running behind the Wreck room.  
  
"I don't know if she really wants to see right now, but go ahead. She's behind the wreck room."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" he started running to behind the wreck room. When he found her, she had her knees to her chest and was crying into them. "Hey." He said sitting down next to her. She looked up at him for a second and went back to crying into her knees. "Hannah, look at me." She didn't look at him. "Hannah, I can't tell you what I want to tell you if you don't look at me." She looked at him resting her head on her knees. "That's better. I just wanted to tell you something about what you said earlier." He took a deep breath. "I-I like you to."  
  
She looked shocked. He lifted her face with his hand and kissed her lightly. They heard the bus pull up and he got up. "You coming?"  
  
"In a second." She said. She was still astonished that he liked her.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later." She watched him leave. She thought about what just happened for about a second, and then she followed. She wiped the remaining tears away and walked up to the girls.  
  
"Is the new guy here yet?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't seen him yet? You OK?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK." She said. Dani elbowed Rosie. Rosie gave her a look.  
  
"Hannah, I'm sorry about early. I shouldn't have asked you that knowing that the guys were right there." Rosie said.  
  
"It's okay. Actually, I'm glad you said it." She said walking back to the tent.  
  
"Why? What happened? What did he do to you?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She went into the tent. They all looked at her for a second and then Anna, Jordan, and Dani went running after her into the tent.  
  
Inside the tent, Anna, Jordan, and Dani were trying to find out what happened.  
  
"Tell us what happened!" Anna whined.  
  
"If you don't tell us, I'm asking Squid!" Dani said. She started towards the opening of the tent.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Hannah said. Dani turned back around and sat down on Hannah's cot. "He kissed me." Dani, Anna, and Jordan screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Jordan kept saying over and over.  
  
"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Anna kept saying and Dani just smiled at Hannah suspiciously. All the girls ran in.  
  
"He kissed her didn't he?" Jillian asked. The girls didn't need an answer. They all screamed except for Weslee who just smiled.  
  
"Tell us all the details." Jillian said as all the girls went and sat at Hannah cot. Before she could say anything Armpit, Twitch, and Magnet came in.  
  
"What's up with all the screaming? We can hear you all the way from the wreck room." Armpit asked.  
  
"Yeah! People that are digging are looking over at the tent." Twitch said.  
  
"Squid kissed Hannah!" Jillian blurted out.  
  
"Jillian!" Dani said.  
  
"What?! Are you serious?!" Magnet said running over to the cot, which was getting very crowded.  
  
"You guys! Get out here!" X-ray called from outside.  
  
"Hey X! Squid just kissed Hannah!" Magnet yelled out to X-ray.  
  
"MAGNET!" Everyone in the tent yelled at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" X-ray yelled. Zigzag and X-ray went running into the tent followed by a walking Squid. They all looked at him. He just stared back chewing on his toothpick with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"BOYS! GIRLS! GET OUT HERE!" they heard Mr. Sir yell to them. Squid walked out and waited for Hannah right out the door.  
  
"Saved by Mr. Sir." He said as Hannah came out. She just laughed.  
  
"ZERO!" all the guys went running towards the new boy.  
  
"Excuse me boys but I still need to talk to him." Mr. Sir said pushing through the group of boys to get to Zero. "Since you've already been here, I'm not going to explain everything to you. You're in the same tent as last time. There's just one little change. We now have girls at this camp and I'm sure the boys will introduce you. Now I need to get the water to the other boys." Mr. Sir got into his truck and drove away.  
  
"Man Zero! What'd you do?" Magnet asked.  
  
"I only stole candy this time but since I had a criminal record they busted me." He said  
  
"That sucks!" Twitch said. They heard a little 'ahem' that they knew came from Dani. "These are the girls."  
  
"That's Dani," Zigzag said pointing to each one. "Weslee, Jillian, Anna, Jordan, Hannah, and Rosie."  
  
"Come on man. Let's go to the Wreck room. You girls comin?" X-ray asked. The girls just shook their heads. The boys went into the Wreck room and the girls went to the tent.  
  
"Hey! I have a great idea!" said Hannah. "Since you guys all know who I like, how about you tell me who you guys like."  
  
"Um. How about...not!" Weslee said.  
  
"Oh come on! It's only fair!" all the girls stayed quiet and were trying to look somewhere else besides Hannah. "Fine. I'll guess. Let's go to the Wreck room."  
  
"I thought you were going to guess."  
  
"I will. Later." They went to the Wreck room. It was about mid-noon so some of the other campers were already there. Hannah went over to Squid, who was playing pool against X-ray and Magnet, and watched the other girls carefully. Anna, Jillian, and Rosie went over to watch the game of pool. Weslee sat down in a chair near the couch and Dani sat on the couch trying to figure out what Zigzag was doing, who was watching the broken television. Jordan went over to talk to Armpit and Zero. ?/It's useless to try to figure out who likes who./? Hannah thought. She sighed. She started watching the game of pool.  
  
After awhile, everyone gathered around the table watching Weslee beat Armpit in pool. They did this until the dinner bell. Right when the bell rang, Weslee shot the 8 ball in a corner pocket.  
  
"Oh hey! That will be five shower tokens please!" Weslee yelled.  
  
"I don't think that's something to celebrate." Squid said as Armpit handed her the tokens. They headed to the Mess Hall. As they were walking to the line, a boy that was sitting down, stuck their foot out and accidentally made Jillian trip. She fell to the ground, looked up and glared at the boy.  
  
"Just keep walking. Pretend you don't know her." Dani said. They all walked to the lines and was watching what was about to happen. The girls knew what was about to happen, but it surprised the guys. Jillian got up and started yelling at the boy for doing that. The boy looked terrified.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Zigzag asked Dani.  
  
"Yea, I mean she seemed like such a sweet girl." Magnet said.  
  
"I sweet girl with a short temper and a big mouth. She gets like this when something or someone gets her mad." She said.  
  
"Oh." They said at the same time. As they sat down, Jillian just stopped with her yelling fit.  
  
"She's kind of scary when she's like that." X-ray said.  
  
"A little? X, she's always scary when she's like this." Rosie said sitting down on the right side of him.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Jillian who was squeezing between Magnet and Dani.  
  
"Hey chica!" said Magnet.  
  
"Why do you call me chica all the time?"  
  
"I don't know. It just suits you."  
  
"How about you try and call me Jillian for once."  
  
"Okay Jillian."  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" she gave him a one handed hug and went back to eating. He looked at Squid, who was across from him, and raised his eyebrows twice. Squid smirked. Anna got up and threw out her tray and went back to the tent.  
  
"So, what's you guesses Hannah?" asked Rosie. Hannah looked up at her confused.  
  
"What's she guessing Rose? You don't mind if I call you Rose do you?" asked X-ray.  
  
"Yes, actually I do. And Hannah was going to guess who we like."  
  
"Do all of you guys like someone?" asked Zero.  
  
"Pretty much. Except for Jordan who says that see doesn't like anyone."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Dani said winking at Zero. While they were playing pool, she caught Jordan glancing over at him every now and then.  
  
Zero started to blush. Dani, Weslee, and Hannah got up to dump their tray.  
  
"I'm full!" said Weslee. Hannah and Dani nodded in agreement. They went to the tent with Rosie, Jordan, and Jillian following. The guys just stared at them as the left, looked back at each other and shrugged.  
  
Back at the tent, Hannah was still trying to get who they liked out of them.  
  
"How about we do this. How about we pull names from a hat and whoever's name comes out has to tell who they like. Do you guys agree with me?" Anna said. They all nodded.  
  
"And who ever is picked also has to tell him." Dani said. She ripped up pieces of paper and wrote there names on them. Then, she grabbed the Diamondback Rattlesnakes hat, that Weslee was wearing, off and put the names in it. She handed it to Hannah who picked a name.  
  
"It says.... Rosie!" Hannah said. Everyone stared at Rosie who started blushing.  
  
"Who is it Rosie?" asked Jillian.  
  
"X-ray." Rosie said really quietly. All the girls started laughing. "You guys I don't want to tell him."  
  
"I'll tell him." said Dani. "Ana Jillian will come with me." They went into the boys tent.  
  
"Hey you guys what's up?" asked Twitch as he noticed him.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk." Said Jillian, who went and sat next to Magnet, on his cot. Dani went and sat on the ground in front of Zigzag's cot.  
  
"About what?" X-ray asked.  
  
"About Rosie." Said Dani.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Just that, I know who she likes." Said Jillian.  
  
"Who?" X-ray asked excitingly.  
  
"YOU!" Jillian and Dani said at the same time. They both got up and left. They heard some yelling and 'ohhhhs' here and there. They got into the tent and started laughing.  
  
"What was his reaction?" asked Rosie.  
  
"I don't know we didn't stay long enough." Dani said after she calmed down. Jillian was still laughing pretty hard. "Come on let's get to sleep. We have to dig tomorrow." They all agreed and fell asleep.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
That wasn't my best chapter but oh well. How'd you like it? Read and Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with another chapter! I'm really happy! I got a new beanie today but then my braces broke so that kind of sucked. My parents thought I was on drugs on Friday. It was really weird cuz I was REALLY hyper and my eyes were dilated which they are naturally. I was sucking on helium and I think that is what made me really hyper. Okay I'm going to stop rambling on and on and start the story. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
Agent DragonEye: I'm going to try to put the rest of the coupled in this chapter. And I'll try and give Zero a big part, it depends on where I go with this.  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thank you, thank you! *takes bow*  
  
Christina 4eva: Thanks!  
  
ZiggyGurl: Wow! I looked at my email and it was full with your reviews! Thanks for all those reviews! I do rush my stories a little bit. It's a habit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
The whistle rang telling them to get up. Again Dani was already up. She was sitting on her bed, plugged in to her CD player and reading a book. She looked up from her book and saw everyone slowly waking up. "Morning!" she said happily. Everyone just ignored her. She took off her headphones and put her book down. Weslee came over and sat on her cot.  
  
"You okay from last night?" she asked. Dani had woken up on the middle of the night screaming. She had one of her dreams again. No one could calm her down and soon, pretty much the whole camp was crowded around the entrance of the tent.  
  
Dani nodded and looked down at her lap. "I'm always here if you need to talk." Weslee said as she got up.  
  
Dani went outside and sat down in front of the tent. She was thinking about everything that was going on, how she got to Camp Green Lake, her dreams, her home life. She cringed as she thought of that. She hated her home life. She was so caught up with what was in her head, she never heard anyone coming.  
  
"Hiya Dani!" She jumped. She looked up and saw Zigzag. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya." He said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"It's okay. I was just thinking." She said.  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"What type of things?" she looked at him.  
  
"Home." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "What was your home life like, Zig?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing special. It was great. Except me and my pyromaniac friends and people calling me crazy." She looked at him confused. "Acute paranoia." She mouthed 'oh' and looked at the rest of D-tent who were hanging out between the space of D and D2. He picked up a rock. "Watch this. I'm going to hit Squid on the first try." He threw the rock and hit Squid in the head. Squid turned around and gave him the magic finger. Dani laughed. Zigzag looked at her. "You have a pretty smile." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She could feel her face get hot but she knew she wasn't red.  
  
"How was your home life?" he asked. Her smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"I gotta go." She said getting up.  
  
"Wait!" he grabbed her arm. He looked into her green eyes. They looked like they were about to cry. "I'm sorry Dani. We don't have to talk about that. I was just trying to make conversation." He looked deeper into her eyes. She also looked scared. "Why are you scared?" She yanked her arm away and ran into the tent.  
  
He looked over to where D-tent was and sighed. "You know, she doesn't like being touched by guys." He turned around to see Weslee at the entrance of the tent. She came over and sat where Dani just was.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"That's why she was scared. She doesn't like to be touched by the male part of the human species, even if it's just a tap on the shoulder."  
  
"You talk funny, did you know that?" She smirked and gave a slight laugh through her nose.  
  
"That's what they say at home."  
  
"Why doesn't she like a guy's touch?" They looked at each other in the eyes. She could tell he was worried.  
  
"You like her don't you?" she asked. Zigzag looked over at D-tent and nodded. She smiled. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Let's just say she didn't have the greatest childhood. I'm really worried about her though." He looked at her. "Her dreams are reoccurring more often now. It started coming more often about a week before we came here. Last night was the first time she didn't calm down right away. Of course it didn't help when Mom was trying to relax her. Being a guy and all." He nodded. They looked up when they heard X-ray run up.  
  
"Weslee is everyone fully dressed in there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks." He went inside. Very soon after he went in, all the girls came out except Rosie.  
  
"That is something I hope I never see again!" said Anna. All the girls stopped outside the tent except Dani, who just kept heading over to the 'Library.' Zigzag looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. He could tell she had been crying.  
  
"What do you hope to never see again?" asked Weslee.  
  
"X-ray and Rosie making out. They're doing it right now." Anna made a face.  
  
"Boys! Girls! Come get your shovels! It's time to dig some holes!" They heard Mr. Sir yell.  
  
"Who's going in to get them?" asked Jillian. All the girls backed away from the tent.  
  
"I'll go." Said Weslee. Soon she came back out with X-ray and Rosie following.  
  
"Come on Zig." said X-ray as he lightly hit Zigzag on the back of the head. Zigzag, who had been watching Dani, looked up at X-ray who nodded toward D- tent. He got up and walked over.  
  
"What'd you do to her man?" asked Magnet as Zigzag approached.  
  
"Yeah. Did you see her? She was crying." Said Twitch. Zigzag shrugged a shoulder.  
  
They got their shovels, headed out to the lake, and started digging. It felt like it was hotter then usual and they got tired fast.  
  
"Does anyone wanna sing a song? I feel like listening to something." Said Hannah.  
  
"I know nobody wants to hear me sing." Armpit said.  
  
"Yeah. He sings as bad as he does smell." Squid said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, whoever has the best voice here can sing." X-ray said.  
  
"Dani!" all the girls said in unison. Dani looked up from digging. She hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying since she was thinking about earlier that day and was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her name.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Sing a song." Zero said.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood." She said.  
  
"Please!" everyone begged.  
  
"Fine. But only one then you guys will have to sing your own songs." She started to sing 'Addicted' by Simple Plan while she dug. Everyone else went back to digging except Zigzag. He just listened.  
  
After awhile the water truck pulled up. The girls where in the middle of signing 'Yeah' by Usher. They had made their own little dance to it when they were at the old camp but Jordan had to take over Dani's part since she didn't want to do it. They all got in order in line for the water truck which was X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Twitch, Rosie, Dani, Anna, Hannah, Weslee, Jordan, Jillian, and Zero since he was the newest.  
  
"There will be a tent meeting tonight." Said Pendanski who was driving the truck. "It will be in the Mess Hall right after dinner. And I expect everyone to be their. Even you Jose." Everyone snickered. Even Dani smirked.  
  
"It was once. I ditched ONCE!" Magnet said as he handed Pendanski his canteen. Soon they were back to digging their holes and the girls were signing random songs. This time when the truck came they were signing Good Charlotte songs.  
  
"Come get your lunches boys and girls! This isn't a girl scout's camp!" Mr. Sir barked at them.  
  
Dani got her lunch and sat on the edge of her hole. She was looking at her sandwich, wishing that it was an apple, and if right on cue, a hand with an apple shot into her line of vision. She looked up to see whose hand it belonged to and was startled to see Zigzag sitting next to her. So startled that she feel into her hole.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you there." He said. He put his other hand out to help her up but she didn't take it. It didn't really surprise him.  
  
"You keep startling me today." She said as she picked herself up.  
  
"I noticed. You still wanna trade?" he said indicating the apple.  
  
"Yeah." She said handing him her sandwich and taking the apple. She sat back down next to Zigzag. They sat there in silence and just ate.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." He said after he finished a sandwich. Dani looked at him.  
  
"It's not your fault. I mean, how were you supposed to know? If you haven't noticed I haven't really shared my personal life with many people." She took a bite of her apple which left her with the core. She threw it into an unoccupied hole.  
  
"I'm gonna go finish my hole." He said as he got up and walked away. She just watched him. He dumped the rest of his food in Squid's hole, who was making out with Hannah. Squid yelling at him but Zigzag ignored him. Dani gave the rest of her lunch to Anna and Jordan to split and started digging again.  
  
About an hour later, Dani looked up to see how far the rest of them were with their holes. She had about another foot to go. Zero, Weslee, Twitch, Zigzag, Anna, Squid, X-ray, and Magnet were done. All of them had gone back to camp except for a few. Squid was helping Hannah with her hole. X-ray was helping Rosie, Magnet was helping Jillian, and Anna was helping Jordan. All of the sudden Dani felt so alone. She started thinking about home and how alone she was there. She sat down in her four foot hole and started crying.  
  
"You okay?" she heard Zigzag say from behind her. She turned around.  
  
"When did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"I just finished with my hole and started walking back to camp when I pasted your hole and heard you crying." He jumped into her hole and crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Why do you about me so much?" she asked. He smirked.  
  
"Cause I like you. Here, I'll help you your hole." He got up and started digging. She just watched him. "It won't help if you just sit there." He said. He reached out his arm to help her up. This time she accepted it.  
  
It took about an hour for the last group to finish and get back to camp. The last group to arrive was Anna and Jordan and they headed straight to the showers. Then they headed to the Wreck room.  
  
Hannah, Rosie, and Jillian watched most of the guys play pool. Dani was sitting next to Zigzag watching T.V. and Weslee sat on the couch French braiding Dani's hair. Anna and Jordan went over and hang out with the girls from B-tent who they became friends with.  
  
"This sucks being here." Said Jordan.  
  
"Oh my god! I know!" said Emily, a B-tent girl.  
  
"Hey! What are they watching?" asked Jessica, another B-tenter, pointing at Dani and Zigzag.  
  
"I don't know." Said Jordan.  
  
"Hey Dani!" called Anna. Dani turned around. Weslee had finished braiding her hair and walked over to the pool table. "What are you watching?"  
  
"I don't know." She turned to Zigzag. "Hey Zig, what are we watching?"  
  
"The Simpsons." He said without taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"The Simpsons." Said Dani and she turned back to the T.V.  
  
"Freaks." Said Emily. Anna and Jordan looked at her.  
  
"What?" they said.  
  
"Freaks. Those two are freaks. They're watching a broken T.V. for heaven sake." Emily said.  
  
"They're not freaks." Said Jordan.  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"NO THEY'RE NOT!" yelled Anna. Everyone in the room looked at her and was dead silent. Jillian came over to them.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Emily's calling Zig and Dani freaks just because they're watching a broken T.V." Zigzag went back to watching T.V. He was use to that sort of thing.  
  
"Well once I think of it, Zigzag's more of a freak then Dani." Said Emily.  
  
"How can you say that when you don't even know them?" Jillian snapped.  
  
"Well you're also a freak you know that?"  
  
"How am I a freak?" her anger was starting to rise. Zigzag went back to watching the argument.  
  
"You hang out with those freaks from D-tent and it's totally obvious that you like that freak Magnet." Emily started examining her nails. Jillian's fists clenched.  
  
"How many times can you say freak in one sentence?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Freak." She said. Twitch smirked. Jillian's face was turning red with anger.  
  
"SO WHAT IF I LIKE MAGNET?! AND EVEN IF I DIDN'T, HE'S NOT A FREAK! AND NEITHER IS THE REST OF D-TENT!" She jumped on Emily. You could hear calls from other tents that went like 'Catfight!' or some whoops here and there.  
  
"This is awesome! They just need to be in some skimpy bikinis and mud!" some guy from C-tent yelled. Jillian got off Emily and turned around.  
  
"You want some of this?!" She asked and shook a fist at him that was full with some of Emily's black hair that she pulled out. The boy smiled.  
  
"Come here baby and show me what ya go!" he said. Jillian jumped at him but was caught around the waist in mid-air by Magnet. She kicked and screamed at him to put her down.  
  
"Come on chica. We're going outside to calm you down." He said as he carried her out of the Wreck room.  
  
Dani looked at Emily. Jillian had diffidently got the best of her. Besides a couple of bruises and scratches, a chunk of her hair had been torn out, her lip was busted open, and four long scratch marks from the temple to the of her mouth. Then the dinner bell rang.  
  
After dinner was the tent meeting. They sat in a circle.  
  
"How about the girls tell us about their home life and how they got here." Pendanski said. Zigzag glanced at Dani who was sitting across from him. She was glaring at Pendanski. "How about we start with you Weslee?"  
  
"My life was fine, until I started doing drugs."  
  
"Okay." He said. "Hannah."  
  
"Life was great! I was the star of the basketball team, popular, good student, and my parents loved. But then I started pick pocketing. That's how I got here."  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"I have ADD so I was made fun of. My dad gave me a gun to take to school for protection. One day I pulled it on someone."  
  
"Jillian."  
  
"I beat up some kids."  
  
"Like hell she did." Said Dani. "We went to the same school and this one kid had a black eye for a month." Jillian smirked.  
  
"I LOVE CDs. So one day, I see a Good Charlotte CD and I wanted it. I had no money so I just took it." She flipped her red hair and smiled. "I still have it to."  
  
"Rosie."  
  
"Bad life. My parents always drank. I was in a gang. I always brought a switch blade with me. I got into a fight with another girl in a rival gang. She pulled out her blade so I pulled out mine and stabbed her."  
  
"Dani." There was silence.  
  
"I burned down a house."  
  
"Okay. How was your home life?" She looked down at her lap.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh come on. We're all family here. We're going to be together for the next few months so you might as well." Said X-ray. Rosie elbowed him in the stomach. Dani glanced at Zigzag then at Weslee who was on the left of her.  
  
"Fine. You wanna know about my life? Here it is." She said. She started to get teary eyed. "My parents divorced when I was two. I went to live with my mom who was always drunk and would beat me. One of her friends reported child abuse and I was sent to live with my dad. The best years of my life was when I was with my dad. When I was eight, someone broke into our house and killed him. I was sent to live with my mom again. While I was gone, she had a great idea to turn her house into a whore house my mom was the Madame or head whore. When I was ten, my mom got another great idea for me to start in the business. The only friend I had was Jillian. Nobody wanted to be friends with 'The Whore.' My mom got work for me every Sunday. I was getting beaten again by either my mom or the man. I finally got tired of that life and burned down the house." She got up and walked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
She got to around C-tent, when she heard somebody following her. She turned around and saw Zigzag. They stared at each other for awhile. Finally, Dani collapsed into his arms and cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, rested his head on hers, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you back to the tent." He said as he picked her up like a baby and carried her to D2.  
  
About an hour later, the rest of D-tent went back to their tents. When the girls entered their tent, they found Dani asleep on her cot with Zigzag right next to her, also asleep.  
  
"Awww, how cute! He still loves her!" Anna whispered.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep." Said Rosie.  
  
"What about Zigzag?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Just leave him. I don't want to risk waking Dani up right now. Goodnight." Said Rosie as she pulled the thin blanket over and went to sleep.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*  
  
How'd you like it? I know a little dramatic but one of my friends thought up most of this chapter for me. And the idea for Dani's life I got from a magazine. Read & Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry I took so long! It's a really long story. One that has to do with my laptop, spyware and not wanting to deal with it. Anyways! Also, I was at drama camp the whole summer so pretty much the whole summer I was either eating, sleeping, or ant drama camp cuz it's a really long drama camp. Try 9am to 5pm! Lotta hours. Ok, now for the shout outs!

Nosillasame at my school! Everything gets around so fast! Like one time, I told one person, ONE PERSON, who I liked and the next day everyone knew! Your lucky, you got your braces off. I have to wait till Oct. 05! Thanks for reviewing!

pickyGlad you like the pairings! Thanks for reviewing!

ZiggyGurlAnna said that. Sorry, forgot to put that in. thanks for reviewing!

Tidus'luvr99that's awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

I DO NOT OWN HOLES OR ANYBODY FROM IT!

On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dani woke up with a start. She had a weird dream that something was crawling up her leg. She felt it again. Then she realized that her leg was right up against Zigzag's and figured out it was the hair on his legs.(hehe. Funny. Hairy legs!.....sorry.) She closed her eyes again only then did she realize that Zigzag still had his suit on. Her eyes snapped open and she felt it again. On her stomach.

She slowly reached for the sheet that covered her up to her neck and swept it off her body. She shrieked. There was a brown, furry tarantula(shudder) on her chest. She fell off of the cot, causing the spider to fly somewhere else on the cot. Dani fought with the covers the entangled her and scrambled to get to Jordan's cot which was next to hers.

"God damnit Dani! Not another dream!" Rosie yelled. She was sitting straight up but her eyes were still closed.

"It wasn't a dream! It was-"she was cut off. Jordan pointed and screamed at Dani's cot. All the girls looked over and screamed. The spider was now on Zigzag's face. Zigzag amazingly was still asleep.

"Holy crap! Anna kill it!" yelled Hannah who had her sheet up to her nose.

"I'm not killing it!" Anna yelled back. Weslee got up grabbed a shoe and walked over to where Zigzag slept. Dani and Jordan were now standing on the cot. Weslee brought back her arm and SMACK! Unfortunately for Zigzag, she missed it by a centimeter.

"Owwww! What was that for Wes?" he said sleepily.

"Just hold still." She said and brought her arm back again. Realizing what was about to happen, he moved out of the way just in time which made the spider fly towards Weslee who shrieked and jumped on top of the cot with Dani and Jordan.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" he asked. He felt something tickle his bare foot (3 guesses what!) and screamed. He kicked his foot in panic making the spider fly towards a dark corner in the tent. He ran and jumped on the cot with Jordan, Weslee, and Dani on it. There was a loud creek.

"What's the idea of wakin' the whole camp in the middle of the night?" they heard Mr. Sir yelled as he approached the tent. Then BAM! The cot collapsed. All four of them yelped and were in a heap on the floor with Zigzag on the top and Jordan, who happens to be the littlest, on the bottom. Zigzag was the first to get up. He ran out of the tent. Then Jillian got out of her cot and ran after him followed by the rest of the girls, all of them keep a close eye on the dark corner.

They ran through the crowd that gathered in front of the tent and into the original D-tent.

That's it! Sorry it was so short, I have soccer practice in 5 minutes. I'm thinking of changing the last chapter to not be so dramatic but I don't know. But I DO need nicknames for the girls and I've been racking my brain and I need help! If you guys have any ideas please please please please PLEASE! Put them I your review or email them to me. My email address is in my profile. Oh! And also, if you have any info on Poseidon the god of the ocean, please email it to me! It will help in one of my stories. Thankies!

Toodles!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

OK. Updating. WAHOO! Thank you to all reviewers! You guys rock! I'll have shout outs next time. I'm being a little lazy and don't feel like looking for the reviews! This chapter is longer then the last one. WAHOO! Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy.

Usual disclaimer.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

The guys went back to their tent and found the girls all sprawled out on different cots. Anna, Jordan, Rosie, and Hannah were fast asleep. Jillian and Weslee were on Magnet's cot reading an English to Spanish dictionary and visa versa that they found in Armpit's cubby, and Dani and Zigzag were lying on Zigzag's cot reading a T.V. Guide from 1998. Dani was more dozing then reading, leaning on Zigzag's chest.

"Hey. What was that all about?" asked X-ray.

"Arana (Dani. Put in the squiggly thing over the N!)" Weslee said without looking up from the book.

"Wha?"

"Spider," said Magnet.

"Hey!" said Armpit, finally realizing it was his book. "Why'd you go through my cubby?"

"They're girls, that's why," Dani spoke up.

"You're a girl too," said Twitch.

"Exactly why I went through Zig's."

"Luckily I have a girlfriend that won't go through my stuff," said Squid.

"Hey! I'm not Pit's girlfriend!" said Weslee who was holding on to Armpit's catcher mitt.

"You soon will be," mumbled Dani. Zigzag snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be so sure Squid. Go see what she's all cuddled up with," said Jillian.

"Oh no," Squid moaned. He went over to his cot and Hannah was sleeping with a rubber octopus.

"Don't worry. They went through everyone's stuff," said Zigzag.

"Yeah. Anna especially was fascinated with your collection of toy cars Twitch," said Dani whose eyes were closed. Weslee moved onto the floor.

"O.K. chica, move. I need sleep," Magnet said to Jillian as he walked over to his cot. Jillian, who was still memorizing the dictionary, didn't pay any attention. "O.K., guess I'll have to sit on you." Jillian looked up.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." And he sat in her lap. He sat there for a couple of seconds.

"Magnet! You're crushing my legs! Jeebus! How much do you weigh?"

"Hey! No stealing Dani's word," Dani said sleepily.

"Fine. I'll find something else besides Jeebus," she said. "MAGNET! GET OFF!"

"O.K. O.K.," he stood up and looked around. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"I'd wake everyone up for you guys but I'm comfy," said Dani.

"I'LL DO IT!" yelled Jillian. She jumped onto Twitch's cot that Anna occupied. Anna jerked awake.

"HOLY SIAMESE TWINS!" Anna yelled, startled.

"Jillian, you're going to break another cot," said Weslee.

"How? Dude, she weighs, like, nothing," said Rosie, who woke up from Anna yelling.

"No wonder you almost killed her Magnet," Squid said.

"CAN WE JUST SLEEP!" yelled Dani. Everyone looked at her and everyone who was asleep before, which was only Jordan and Hannah, was awake.

"O.K."

"Good plan."

"I'm sleepy." They all settled themselves in and fell asleep.

The next morning, while they were at the library getting their breakfast, Pendanski came running up with a letter in his hand.

"Dani!" he yelled.

"Yur," she said while stuffing the tortilla in her mouth.

"Letter," he shoved it at her and walked off. She swallowed.

"Thanks!" she yelled after him. "Well someone's Mr. Happy-Sunshine today." She started opening the letter.

"Actually, I think he was a little grumpy," said Zigzag.

"She was being sarcastic Zig," said Zero as he threw his tortilla on the ground.

"Oh."

"Who's it from?" asked Jordan.

"Kelly," said Dani.

"Who's Kelly?" asked Twitch.

"This girl who was at the old camp before me, Rosie, and Weslee were here," said Jillian.

"What's it say?" asked Hannah. Dani handed it to her and she read it aloud.

"Dere Princess Spazzy McSpaz Spaz,

Like the way I spelled dear? Hee hee. I wrote it like that for my English teacher. He didn't find it very funny. This letter's for Princess Fatty McFat Fat, Princess Fucky McFuck Fuck, and Blondie also. Just saying…WAZZUP! Heard you were sent to a boy's camp. Guess the Warden got tired of you guys. Remember plan asparagus? Good times, good times. Welp. I better end this letter before my Math teacher sees me not doing math and listening to my CD player. Listening to 'The Wiz'! Hell yea! Byez!

Luv ya,

Kelly (Princess Baked Goods)" Hannah handed the letter to Anna. "Wow, I haven't heard Princess Fatty McFat Fat in a long time!" she said.

"Who's that?" asked Squid.

"Yours truly." He looked her up and down.

"But you're as skinny as a toothpick."

"Yeah but she pigs out all the time," said Anna. "Let's just say that someone sure ate a lot of Kelly's cookies when her mom sent them."

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that Princess Spazzy McSpaz Spaz is Dani?" said X-ray.

"Well duh! The letter was for me," said Dani. "Bet you can't figure out the other two!"

"Jordan's Blondie and Anna's Princess Fucky McFuck Fuck."

"You just ruined the fun. Did you know that Jordan's not a natural blonde? See! Look! She has roots!"

"Yeah, thanks Dani. So do you," said Jordan.

"Yeah I know. And no problemo!" Dani said.

"When I get home, I'm going to put beer in my hair."

"Why?" asked Zero.

"Because it bleaches the hair! Duh," said Jordan.

"Oh."

"Hey Jordan. Not all of us KNOW that beer does that," said Anna.

"Lemon juice does too," Twitch piped up.

"Yeah but beer's better."

"But lemon juice makes your hair smell good."

"But then you wasted a perfectly good bottle of lemon juice that you could have made lemonade with."

"But you just wasted a perfectly good can of beer that you could have gotten wasted on!" Twitch's hands were twitching violently.

"Awww. Look, they're quarreling like a married couple," said Weslee, smirking.

"All in favor of Anna and Twitch getting married, say Aye," said Dani. Everyone except Anna and Twitch said aye. "O.K., it's agreed. You two are now married. You may kiss the bride."

"Hey! What's plan asparagus?" asked Armpit before they protest. He was holding the letter from Kelly a.k.a. Princess Baked Goods.

"Oh! That! Kelly got some balloons from a friend one day," explained Hannah. "About a week afterwards, some of the counselors were painting the cafeteria pale red."

"I stole some of the paint," said Anna. "Let me add, this was all Dani's idea."

"It wasn't my idea. It was Kelly's. She was the mastermind of the cabin. I just put the plan into action." Dani said, giving an evil grin.

"Whatever. Anyway, we filled the balloons with paint."

"And then we threw them against the Warden's house at night! YAY!"

"But we got caught the next day cause we had paint all over out cabin and we were covered with it," said Jordan.

"Interesting," Squid said.

YAY! ALL DONE! That chapter sucked ass. At least, I didn't like it. Anywayz, those are actual nicknames. We were bored one day and started making nicknames for each other! So, on to other business, for those of you who liked one of my others fanfics, The Ward, that's going to be temporarily on hold! Sorry! There's a full explanation in the story. So! I was going to put in nicknames in this one but I didn't feel like it so if you have anymore nicknames that you think would be good, just tell me! Either put it in your review or email me.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8

Yo yo yo. What's sizzling home skillets! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been going weird around here and it's been really hectic. First my parents got a divorce, then the school musical was going on and I didn't have a very small part in that let's just say, I went to Cambria for a month(if you don't know where that is, it's like, a half an hour away from Morro Bay) to be with my mom for awhile and then my cousin came back from Iraq! Very hectic! Okay, shout-outs! What fun!

ShadowDragonGirl: I'm really glad you like it! If you still need help, just email me and tell me what you need help on. My e-mail's in profile. I'm really sorry about not getting back to you sooner about that!

Mellem: I hate spiders too! I dunno what it is about them, but they're freaky! One of my ex-boyfriend's brother had a tarantula and he put it on my shoulder while me and my bf were watching a movie at his house, and man did I freak! Glad you liked it!

Nosilla: That sux about the braces. I have a theory that all orthodontists are evil and want to take over the world and make all teeth perfect. I had a nightmare about that once actually. I was REALLY creepy!

FashionVictim5721: Ahhhhhh! You switched names on me! Lol. Doesn't soccer rock! That's like my first love! Actually, I think Yap is a pretty kool name. It's funny though when I have the ball and everyone's calling out Rupert so I can pass the ball to them, the people on the other team always look at me funny and ask 'Your name's Rupert?' after the ball's gone. Gracias for the nickname suggestions! Rosie does seem like a tough one to figure out! I loved that quote by Matt by the way!

Kali Faerie of Darkness: Thanks for the help!

Kid: Thanks!

zerosgirl: Glad you liked it! And another thanks to you!

megan: That Malibu suggestion reminded me of something about Hannah! 'm using one of yours. Thanks!

adrienne: You have the exact same name as one of my friends! But she moved to Tennessee. Glad you liked it!

dani: Isn't it creepy when you find people out there that are exactly like you and have the same name as you? It's weird! I found this one girl who is exactly like my in every way except that she's three years older. Thanks for the review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Holes or anything that has to do with it! Except I have a copy of the book and the movie.

And some of the nicknames come into the story this chapter so once I mention it, I'm going to start calling them by that. So you guys don't get confused and go "Huh?" so…yep!

"I knew I should've brought a hat," complained Jordan. By the look of the sun, it was about 1 o'clock. Two more hours till the hottest part of the day. Jordan looked at her 3 foot deep hole and sighed.

"I brought a hat! Course, I don't think you want it. It's a beanie," Dani said as she dug.

"Dani. Why in the world would you bring a beanie to Texas?" Rosie asked. Dani shrugged and just kept digging. Weslee looked up from what she was doing, which was, of course digging, and looked at everyone around her. Everyone seemed so deep in thought. Zigzag's mind looked like it was racing. Dani's didn't and neither did X-ray's. She started digging again. Her mind was racing just like Zigzag's. She couldn't think of just one particular thing. Her mind was like cars on a free way, they were going so fast. Magnet stopped digging.

"Hannah, so you wanna know what you remind me of?" he asked.

"What?"

"California." Dani and Anna snorted.

"Shut up you two."

"Hannah, you usually look like a California dream girl," Dani said as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, all you gotta do is start smoking pot and you could be the poster girl!" Anna said. They both started laughing. Weslee rolled her eyes and Jillian giggled at the sight. Anna had to sit down in her hole she was laughing so hard.

"You guys are insane in the membrane," said Jillian.

"INSANE GOT NO BRAIN!" yelled Dani. They both started laughing again. Dani now was on the floor of her hole.

"Man, what have they been smoking?" Squid commented.

"HOOKED ON DRUGS, HOOKED ON WEED, HOOKED ON PHONIX, STILL CAN'T READ!" Anna and Dani yelled from their holes. They started laughing more then they were before. X-ray raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. That's all I have to say," he said.

"Yeah. It's like they're drunk or something," Hannah said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are," Rosie mumbled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given them that sugar," Magnet said. Everyone looked at him except for Anna and Dani who were still giggling in their holes. There was a whole bunch of 'What's, 'What the hell where you thinking's, and 'Oh no's coming from the girls.

"Well it wasn't a lot. Just a couple of those packs of sugar you can find at restaurants," he said.

"How many did they have each?" asked Zero.

"Eight. I wasn't able to grab a ton, just a handful. Jacked them from the kitchen."

"Only eight?" asked Jillian. He nodded. All the girls looked relieved. "Thank God it was only eight. They'll crash in about 10 minutes."

True to her word, the giggling subsided and if you looked into Anna's hole, she was sitting on the ground, falling asleep.

After an hour, the water truck came. Everyone clambered out of they're hole except Anna who was still asleep.

"Twitch! Wake her up!" yelled X-ray while he walked over to the water line. Twitch, who was right next to her hole, looked down at her. He couldn't help but stare. She looked so peaceful sitting there. Her eye twitched every once in awhile, telling him that she was dreaming. The sun hit her bight red hair making it seem blonder.

"Twitch! Come on! Mr. Sir's not letting us have any water until you two get over here!" he heard Zigzag yell.

"Anna," Twitch said to her. She didn't respond.

"Throw a rock at her! Or steal her shoe!" Dani said. "That'll definitely wake her up." Twitch's eye twitched as he bent to untie her shoes. He took one shoe off and Anna's eyes popped open.

"Give me back my shoe!" Anna yelled and lunged at him. Startled, Twitch fell backwards and Anna landed on top of him. They looked into each others eyes and it seemed as if everything around them disappeared. That is, until Squid hit Twitch in the head with a rock.

"Uh. He-here's your shoe," he said as he put the shoe between them.

"Thanks," said Anna. She grabbed the shoe and got off of him. "Ouch."

"Come on!" Mr. Sir yelled. "I'm not in the mood!"

"There's something in my sock! Hold on!" she yelled back.

"Get your ass over here and get it out in line!" Anna and Twitch walked over to the line. When they got there, she sat down and pulled off her shoe.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that!" Anna was pointing to the ball of her foot. Dani walked to the back of the line and looked at the black spot on the ball of her foot.

"Did you actually have a rock in your sock?" Dani asked. Anna shook her head. Dani smiled. "Looks like you, have a planters wart. You're lucky it only feels like a rock. Mine was so deep that I was in pain whenever I put weight on the ball of my foot."

"Do they go away?"

"Not by themselves." Dani turned to Mr. Sir who was filling up Zigzag's canteen. "Hey Mr. Sir! Anna has herself a planters wart!" Mr. Sir finished filling up Zigzag's canteen, gave it to him, and headed over to the two girls.

"Well so you do," he said after examining it. "Get into the truck." Anna got into the truck while Mr. Sir finished filling the canteens.

"Man, I envy her right now," said Dani, after the truck drove away. "She's not going to dig a hole for at least a day. But then again, she'll probably have a big fat ass needle jammed into the middle of her foot."

Later in the Wreak Room, the two tents were spread all around. X-ray, Squid, Weslee, and Magnet were playing pool, Armpit was watching waiting for his turn, Rosie was sitting next to the fan in the corner, Jordan and Zero were sitting at a table just talking, Zigzag was sitting in front of the couch watching the T.V. of course, Twitch was in an armchair near the couch, and Jillian was sitting on one side of the couch while Dani sprawled herself on it with her feet in Jillian's lap.

"Sorry if it smells down there," Dani told Jillian.

"It's going to take more then an apology," said Jillian, kiddingly holding her nose. Dani smirked.

"Yo, Temper!" X-ray called over to Jillian, using her new nickname. "Where's Cali?" Cali was Hannah's nickname. Temper looked around.

"I dunno." As soon as she uttered the words, Cali came walking in.

"Have a nice long shower, Cali?" asked Dani.

"Oh yeah. Nice and long," Cali said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She headed towards the couch and Dani sat Indian style in the middle of the couch so Cali had room. Dani looked around the room, bored. She absentmindedly started cracking her knuckles behind Zigzag's head. Her eyes wandered over to the pool game. The guys had named Weslee Husky because her eyes reminded them of a Siberian Husky and they named Anna Planter though she didn't know it yet. They hadn't seen her yet after she left the digging site. She felt something fuzzy on her hands, ending the cracking. She looked down and Zigzag's head was in her lap and he was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Your cracking is droning out Star Trek," he said. Dani smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He went back to watching the static go up and down the television screen.

"You gotta stop doing that," said Hannah. "It bugs the crap outta people and it's not exactly music to my ears. It sounds really disturbing."

"Yea, especially that time when you cracked your nose," Jillian said. All three of them shuddered at the memory. "Now THAT was disturbing."

"And it hurt like hell," said Dani.

"What's cracking Cracker?" asked X-ray who had apparently overheard the conversation and decided Cracker would be a nickname for her. He ruffled her hair. She scowled.

"Don't ruffle the hair. You'll make it frizzier then Zig's." Cali looked up at X-ray.

"Wow. That had to be one of the worst jokes I have ever heard," she said. It was X-ray's turn to scowl.

"Well at least I'm the champ at yo mama jokes," he said. Temper and Cracker looked up at him smirking.

"Oh yeah?" asked Cracker.

"Yeah."

"You wanna bring it?" He smirked.

"You really think you could beat me?" he asked.

"Yup." She got up off the couch and went to where X-ray was standing behind the couch.

"O.K. You go first then," he said smiling cockily. She leaned against the couch.

"Yo mama so stupid, she noticed a sign that read 'Wet Floor'…so she did!" Some people who were listening 'Oooo'd.

"Yo mama so ugly, she looked out the window and was arrested for indecent exposure!" More 'Oooo'd. A crowd was starting to form.

"Yo mama so ugly, she makes Michael Jackson look like Brad Pitt." Now the whole Wreck Room was listening.

"Yo mama so stupid, she asked for a refund on a jigsaw puzzle saying it was broken."

"Yo mama so fat, she sat on a Nintendo Gamecube and it turned into a gameboy."

"Yo mama so stupid, I found her peaking over a glass wall to see what was on the other side."

"Yo mama so stupid, it takes her two hours to watch 60 Minutes."

"Yo mama so fat, she once went on a seafood diet, when she saw food she ate it."

""Yo mama so ugly, they put her face in the dough mixture when making Monster cookies."

"Yo mama so ugly, people at the zoo pay so they DON'T have to see her."

"Yo mama so dumb that Oxford had to change the definition of Dumb. Now it reads Dumb, noun, yo mama." The room was roaring from laughter at all the jokes.

"Yo father so fat, when he sat on the rainbow, skittles came out." There was more laughter and Dani didn't seem to have a comeback. X-ray smiled in triumph.

"Don't ever talk about my father," Cracker said in a dangerous tone. "Ever." She stormed out of the room. There was no more laughter. Only silence while ever one stared at the door where Cracker just went out. No one went after her, just stood there in silence. X-ray had his hands behind his head.

"I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled.

I'm so happy! I have recently just discovered the bands The Ataris and Hot Hot Heat and they're flippin' awesome! O.K! Funny story! Today we got a school newspaper and it was a fake because of April Fools Day. So the headline said 'SENIOR BALL CANCELLED' and it was folded do you couldn't see the bottom which said 'Happy Belated April Fools.' So the T.A. in my math class, which was the period we got the paper, is a senior and when he saw it, he cursed to himself and stormed out of the room in rage. Man, he was sooooo freakin pissed. It might have been one of those you had to be there sorta thing, but man, was it funny!

O.K. so, yeah….REVIEW!


End file.
